historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of Navarrese monarchs
This is a list of the kings and queens of Pamplona, later Navarre. Pamplona was the primary name of the kingdom until its union with Aragon (1076–1134). However, the territorial designation Navarre came into use as an alternative name in the late tenth century, and the name Pamplona was retained well into the twelfth century. House of Íñiguez, ? 824–905 The Íñiguez dynasty founded the Navarrese kingdom (of Pamplona) in or around 824 when they rebelled against nominal Frankish (Carolingian) authority. |- |'Íñigo Arista' ? 824–851/2|| || ||4 children||851/2 |- |'García Íñiguez' 851/2–882|| ||son of Íñigo Arista||5 children||882 |- |'Fortún Garcés' 882–905|| ||son of García Íñiguez||Oria 5 children||(deposed 905) |- |} House of Jiménez, 905–1234 In 905, a coalition of neighbors forced Fortún Garcés to retire to a monastery, and enthroned in his place a scion of a new dynasty. Under their reign, the name Navarre began to supplant that of Pamplona. |- |''' Sancho I Garcés' 905–925|| ||son of García Jiménez and Dadildis de Pallars||Toda of Navarre 6 children||11 December 925 Resa |- |'Jimeno Garcés' 925–931|| ||son of García Jiménez and Dadildis de Pallars||Sancha of Navarre 3 children||29 May 931 |- |'García Sánchez I' 931–970|| ||919 son of Sancho I Garcés and Toda of Navarre||Andregota Galíndez of Aragon 2 children Teresa Ramírez of León 3 children||22 February 970 aged 51 |- |'Sancho II Garcés Abarca' 970–994|| ||after 935 son of García Sánchez I and Andregota||Urraca Fernández 4 children||December 994 |- |'García Sánchez II' 994–1000/1004|| ||son of Sancho II Garcés Abarca and Urraca Fernández||Jimena Fernández of Cea 981 4 children||1000/1004 |- |'Sancho III the Great' 1004–1035|| ||985 son of García Sánchez II and Jimena Fernández of Cea||Muniadona Mayor 1010 4 children||18 October 1035 |- |'García Sánchez III' 1035–1054|| ||1016 son of Sancho III the Great and Muniadona Mayor||Estefanía of Barcelona 1038 9 children||15 September 1054 Atapuerca |- |'Sancho IV Garcés' 1054–1076|| ||1039 son of García Sánchez III and Estefanía of Barcelona||Placencia 1068 3 children||4 June 1076 Peñalén |- |} With the assassination of Sancho IV, Navarre was partitioned by his cousins Alfonso VI of Castile and Sancho Ramirez of Aragon, and the latter made king, leading to more than half-a-century of Aragonese control. |- |'Sancho V Ramirez' 1076–1094|| ||1042 son of Ramiro I of Aragon and Ermesinde of Bigorre||Isabel of Urgel 1065 1 child Felicia of Roucy 1076 3 children||4 June 1094 Huesca aged c. 52 |- |'Peter' 1094–1104|| ||1068 son of Sancho Ramírez, King of Aragón and Navarre and Isabella of Urgel||Agnes of Aquitaine 1086 2 children Bertha of Aragon 1097 No children||28 September 1104 Aran Valley aged c. 36 |- |'Alfonso I the Battler' 1104–1134|| ||1073 son of Sancho Ramírez, King of Aragón and Navarre and Felicia of Roucy||Urraca of Castile 1109 No children||8 September 1134 Huesca aged c. 61 |- |} The death of Alfonso led to a succession crisis in Aragon, and the nobles of Navarre took advantage to reestablish an independent monarchy, crowning a grandnephew (through an illegitimate brother) of the assassinated Sancho IV. |- |'García Ramírez IV the Restorer' 1134–1150|| ||son of Ramiro Sánchez of Monzón and Cristina Rodríguez Díaz de Vivar||Marguerite de l'Aigle 1130 4 children Urraca of Castile 24 June 1144 2 children||21 November 1150 Lorca |- |'Sancho VI the Wise' 1150–1194|| ||1133 son of García Ramírez and Marguerite de l'Aigle||Sancha of Castile 1157 6 children||27 June 1194 Pamplona |- |'Sancho VII the Strong' 1194–1234|| ||1157 Tudela son of Sancho VI of Navarre and Sancha of Castile||Constance of Toulouse 1195 6 children||7 April 1234 Tudela |- |} House of Champagne, 1234–1284 The death of Sancho VII, the last of the Jimenez kings, led to the crown of Navarre being inherited by the son of his sister Blanche, Countess of Champagne, she having been regent during much of her brother's reign. |- |'Theobald I the Posthumous' 1234–1253|| ||30 May 1201 Troyes son of Theobald III of Champagne and Blanche of Navarre||Gertrude of Dagsburg 1220 No children Agnes of Beaujeu 1222 1 child Margaret of Bourbon 1232 6 children||8 July 1253 Pamplona aged 52 |- |'Theobald II the Young' 1253–1270|| ||1238 son of Theobald I of Navarre and Margaret of Bourbon||Isabelle of France 6 April 1255 No children||4 December 1270 Trapani aged 32 |- |'Henry I the Fat' 1270–1274|| ||1244 son of Theobald I of Navarre and Margaret of Bourbon||Blanche of Artois 1269 2 children||22 July 1274 aged 30 |- |'Joan I' 1274–1305|| ||14 January 1271 Bar-sur-Seine daughter of Henry I of Navarre and Blanche of Artois||Philip IV of France 16 August 1284 7 children||4 April 1305 Château de Vincennes aged 34 |- |} Capetian dynasty, 1284–1441 House of Capet, 1284–1349 Henry's unexpected death left his infant daughter Joan as the only heir to the throne. Joan's mother Blanche of Artois served as regent for the next ten years. In 1284 Joan was married to the future Philip IV of France, ending Blanche's regency. Philip assumed the throne of France a year later as "King of France and Navarre". |- |'Philip I the Fair' Philip IV of France 1284–1305|| ||1268 Fontainebleau son of Philip III of France and Isabella of Aragon||Joan I of Navarre 16 August 1284 7 children||29 November 1314 Fontainebleau aged 46 |- |'Louis I the Quarreller' Louis X of France 1305–1316|| ||4 October 1289 Paris son of Philip IV of France and Joan I of Navarre||Margaret of Burgundy 21 September 1305 1 child Clementia of Hungary 19 August 1315 1 child||5 June 1316 Vincennes aged 26 |- |'John I the Posthumous' 1316|| ||15 November 1316 Paris son of Louis X of France and Clementia of Hungary||never married||20 November 1316 Paris 5 days |- |'Philip II the Tall' Philip V of France 1316–1322|| ||1292 Lyon son of Philip IV of France and Joan I of Navarre||Joan II, Countess of Burgundy 1307 7 children||3 January 1322 Longchamp aged 29 |- |'Charles I the Fair ' Charles IV of France 1322–1328|| ||19 June 1294 Clermont son of Philip IV of France and Joan I of Navarre||Blanche of Burgundy 1307 2 children Marie of Luxembourg 1322 4 children||1 February 1328 Vincennes aged 34 |- |'Joan II' 1328–1349|| ||28 January 1312 Charenton-le-Pont daughter of Louis X of France and Margaret of Burgundy||Philip III of Navarre 8 children||6 October 1349 Charenton-le-Pont aged 37 |- |} House of Évreux, 1328–1441 After the deaths of Louis and his infant son John, his brothers Philip and Charles held the crowns of France and Navarre until their own deaths. At that time, the crown of France passed to Philip of Valois, a distant cousin who was not descended from Joan I, and the crown of Navarre was allowed to pass to Louis' daughter Joan II. Joan reigned together with her husband Philip III until his death, and then alone until her own death. |- |'Philip III the Wise' 1328–1343|| ||27 March 1306 son of Louis count of Evreux and Margaret of Artois||Joan II of Navarre 8 children||16 September 1343 Jerez de la Frontera aged 37 |- |'Charles II the Bad' 1349–1387|| ||10 October 1332 Évreux son of Philip III of Navarre and Joan II of Navarre||Joan of France 7 children||1 January 1387 Pamplona aged 54 |- |'Charles III the Noble' 1387–1425|| ||22 July 1361 Nantes son of Charles II of Navarre and Joan of France||Eleanor of Castile 1375 8 children||8 September 1425 Olite aged 64 |- |'Blanche I' 1425–1441||||1385 Castile daughter of Charles III of Navarre and Eleanor of Castile||Martin I of Sicily 26 December 1402 1 child John II of Aragon 10 June 1420 4 children||3 April 1441 Santa María la Real de Nieva aged 56 |- |} House of Trastámara, 1425–1479 Blanche I reigned together with her husband John II. After her death in 1441, John retained the crown of Navarre for himself until he died 38 years later, keeping it from his son and elder daughter. Conflict with his son led to the Navarrese Civil War. In 1458, John additionally inherited the crown of Aragon from his older brother. |- |'John II the Great' 1425–1479 (''de facto) 1425–1441 (de jure)|| ||29 June 1397 Medina del Campo son of Ferdinand I and Eleanor of Alburquerque||Blanche I of Navarre 6 November 1419 4 children Juana Enríquez 2 children ||20 January 1479 Barcelona aged 81 |- |'Charles IV' 1441–1461 (de jure)|| ||29 May 1421 Peñafiel son of John II of Aragon and Blanche I of Navarre||Agnes of Cleves No children||23 September 1461 Barcelona aged 40 |- |'Blanche II' 1461–1464 (de jure)||||1424 Olite daughter of John II of Aragon and Blanche I of Navarre||Henry IV of Castile No children ||2 December 1464 Orthez aged 40 |- |'Eleanor' 1479||||2 February 1425 Olite daughter of John II of Aragon and Blanche I of Navarre||Gaston IV, Count of Foix 11 children||12 February 1479 Tudela aged 54 |- |} House of Foix, 1479–1518 Eleanor, who had allied with her father against her brother and sister, outlived her father by only three weeks. By that time she was the widow of Gaston IV, Count of Foix, and their oldest son Gaston of Foix, Prince of Viana had also died. She was thus succeeded by her grandson Francis. |- |'Francis Phoebus' 1479–1483||||12 April 1467 son of Gaston of Foix, Prince of Viana, and Magdalena of Valois||never married||12 February 1483 Pau aged 16 |- |'Catherine' 1483–1517|| ||1468 daughter of Gaston of Foix, Prince of Viana, and Magdalena of Valois||John III of Navarre 13 children||12 February 1517 Mont-de-Marsan aged 49 |- |} House of Albret, 1518–1572 Catherine reigned together with her husband John III. After his death, she reigned alone for 8 months until her own death. During their reign, Navarre was defeated by Ferdinand II of Aragon in 1512, resulting in the loss of all its territory south of the Pyrenees, including the royal capital of Pamplona. Ferdinand, the son of John II and his second wife and thus the half-brother of Catherine's grandmother Eleanor, was then crowned King of Navarre, and that branch of the title descended through the Aragonese and Spanish monarchs. Catherine and John III were left with Lower Navarre, that small fraction of the kingdom's former territory that is on the north side of the Pyrenees, which was united with other lands in France that were under their control. |- |'John III' 1484–1516|| ||1469 son of Alain I of Albret and Francoise of Châtillon-Limoges||Catherine of Navarre 13 children||14 June 1516 Pau aged 47 |- |'Henry II' 1517–1555|| ||18 April 1503 Sangüesa son of John III of Navarre and Catherine of Navarre||Margaret of Angoulême 1526 2 children||25 May 1555 Hagetmau aged 52 |- |'Joan III' 1555–1572|| ||7 January 1528 Saint-Germain-en-Laye daughter of Henry II of Navarre and Margaret of Angoulême||Antoine of Navarre 20 October 1548 5 children||9 June 1572 Paris aged 44 |- |} Capetian dynasty, 1572–1620 House of Bourbon, 1572–1620 Joan III reigned together with her husband Antoine until his death, and then alone until her own death. Their son Henry became King of France in 1589, taking possession of the kingdom in 1593 as the French Wars of Religion came to a close. Thereafter the crown of Navarre passed to the kings of France. In 1620, the Kingdom was merged into France; however, the French kings continued to use the title King of Navarre until 1791, and it was revived again from 1814 to 1830 during the Bourbon Restoration. |- |'Antoine' 1555–1562|| ||22 April 1518 La Fère, Picardy son of Charles, Duke of Vendôme, and Françoise of Alençon||Joan III of Navarre 20 October 1548 5 children||17 November 1562 Les Andelys, Eure aged 44 |- |'Henry III the Great' Henry IV of France 1572–1610|| ||13 December 1553 Pau son of Antoine of Navarre and Joan III of Navarre||(2) Margaret of Valois 18 August 1572 no issues (2) Marie de' Medici 17 December 1600 6 children||14 May 1610 Paris aged 57 |- |'Louis II the Just' Louis XIII of France 1610–1620|| ||27 September 1601 Château de Fontainebleau son of Henry IV of France and Marie de' Medici||Anne of Austria 24 November 1615 6 children||14 May 1643 Paris aged 41 |- |} Current claimants * Princess Alicia of Bourbon-Parma, Dowager Duchess of Calabria, Infanta of Spain, is the current claimant to the Crown of the Kingdom of Navarre in accordance with its traditional male-preference cognatic primogeniture, as evidenced by her son and heir's official website.http://www.borbone-due-sicilie.org/english/genealogy.html Alicia is the only surviving daughter of Elias, Duke of Parma (1880-1959), whose father Robert I, Duke of Parma (1848-1907) was the son and heir of Louise Marie Thérèse d'Artois, granddaughter of Charles X of France. Robert inherited the Navarrese cognatic claim on the death of Henry, Count of Chambord (1820-1883), the last male-line descendant of Charles X. * Louis Alphonse, Duke of Anjou, is the current Legitimist claimant to the kingdoms of France and Navarre. His claim to the Navarrese throne is based on its unification with the French throne under Louis XIII, excluding any subsequent female succession. * Prince Henri, Count of Paris, Duke of France, is the current Orleanist claimant to the kingdoms of France and Navarre. His claim to the Navarrese throne is based on its unification with the French throne under Louis XIII, excluding any subsequent female succession. * Felipe VI of Spain uses the title King of Navarre as part of his more extended titulary, inherited from earlier monarchs of Spain (Castile and Aragon) and based on the conquest of the majority of the ancient kingdom by Ferdinand II of Aragon. References See also * List of Navarrese royal consorts * Kings of Navarre family tree * King of Viguera * List of Spanish monarchs Navarre, Monarchs Navarre Category:Navarrese monarchs Navarre, Monarchs Category:Navarrese royal houses